


Protect and Serve

by BenicioQueen



Category: Sicario (Movies)
Genre: Alejandro is soooooo overprotective, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Minor Injuries, Protect and Serve, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: This is chapter 1 of I don’t know how many. An anon requested a reader x Alejandro where reader is his partner and he takes care of them while they’re injured.





	Protect and Serve

Alejandro yanks back the curtain of the room you’re in and glares at you. A black eye and a busted lip graced your face.

“What the hell were you thinking, y/n?,” he snaps.

You wince as the nurse begins to stitch the deep gash on your right forearm then glare at Alejandro.

“I was thinking I wouldn’t get caught,” you lash out.

“Oh, no. You don’t get to lash out at me because you’re an idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed,” he barks as he runs a hand through his hair.

“Hand me something sharp to throw at him,” you demand of the nurse.

“Mr. Gillick, I’m going to need you to step outside the room while I finish stitching miss y/ln,” the nurse chimes in calmly. Matt walks into the room and places a hand on Alejandro’s shoulder, “Come on,” he coaxes. “You can bitch at her later.”

Alejandro looks at you angrily, “This conversation isn’t over.”

When he turns his back to leave, you flip him off with your good hand then let out a frustrated sigh. 25 minutes, 40 stitches and a tetanus shot later, the nurse wraps gauze around her work to help protect it.

“See your primary doctor in about two weeks for a follow up. Your stitches will most likely be taken out in about a month. Care instructions for your stitches are on your release papers,” she rattles off.

“Thanks,” you mutter and get off the bed. You grab the papers and your jacket then go out to the emergency room waiting area to find Matt gone and Alejandro waiting impatiently for you. You roll your eyes and walk over to him. He says nothing, but takes your hand in his and helps you to the car.

The tension in the car on the drive back to your house was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lucky for you, your house was only 15 minutes from the hospital. Alejandro pulls into your driveway, parks his car then looks at you, “I could have lost you today, y/n,” he whispers.

“Gee, Alejandro. I had no idea you cared,” you scoff then get out of the car. You slam the door and stomp up the porch steps, fumbling with your keys. You hear his door shut and his heavy footsteps as he comes up behind you. Gently he takes your keys and unlocks your front door. You step inside then go to shut the door in his face, but he stops you and comes inside.

“You don’t need to stay,” you grumble.

“The nurse said you would need some assistance. I’m staying,” he tells you very matter of fact.

“I can take care of myself,” you snap.

“Clearly,” he observes.

“What the fuck is that suppose to mean?” You questioned rather annoyed.

“You can’t take care of yourself. If you could, you wouldn’t be in this situation,” Alejandro raises his voice at you getting equally annoyed.

“I had to make a decision and I made it!” you shout. “You’re not my boss Alejandro. You are my partner. We’re equals,” you continue.

He looks at you, “A partner consults before making a decision no matter the situation,” he argues. “You didn’t think twice about not communicating with me. How can I trust you if you don’t talk to me?” he questions.

You remain silent. You didn’t have an answer for him. Alejandro takes a deep breath, “It’s over and done with now,” he begins softly. “I’m going to stay whether you want me to or not so I can help you around here. Now, what would you like for dinner?” he asks softly.

“I was going to order Chinese,” you answer quietly. He nods his head and takes out his phone. You let out a hiss as you sit down at your kitchen table. Your rib cage was bruised from the beating you took. You close your eyes and will your body to relax. While Alejandro orders the food, you can’t help the smile on your face when he orders your usual orange chicken with fried rice, wonton soup and egg rolls. As much as Alejandro made you crazy, you did appreciate how well he knew you.


End file.
